Deranged Lane
by DepravedHorror
Summary: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica make a crossover in a way you would have never dreamed! Onodera Ritsu, age twenty-five finds himself in a mortifying situation. Alone in an abandoned mental asylum shut down decades ago without a clue as to how he got there, finds himself running into Misaki Takahashi who had also mysteriously got there. Takano and Usagi team up to search!


**Deranged Lane**

**_/CONTENT WARNING: This story contains horror content, supernatural creatures, violence, blood and gore and gruesome content. This story is not along the 'average' story line of either Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi or Junjou Romantica. Viewer discretion is advised./_**

The wretched stench of decomposing meat mixed with buckets of blood, feces and moldy-stale, decaying walls stung my nostrils. I could hear the fatal drops of some type of unknown liquid, flapping against the aging, wooden floors. The pitch-black captivating my very soul, leaving me to debate whether I had went blind or if the room I was locked away in was really that dark. The only other sound I could hear was my foot-falls, creaking with each contact of the floor. Wandering around the room, my hands up in front of my body as defense to sought my way out of this God forbidden place. Reaching a single barrier, grazing fingertips against a wet, sticky substance, I grew eerie as to what it may be, but the concern wasn't of a main priority. Inching across brick tile, I scanned around in hopes of finding the familiar shape of a door knob or at least a light switch.

To my luck, I ended up coming across a light switch. Well, it sure seemed lucky at the first second until the switch was on and the room lit up with a gruesome welcoming. I froze, petrified. Shivers resonated up and down my spine, my skin crawled at the show. Sickness quickly peaked in my stomach, frantically I slammed up the wall, my eyes drawn to the unbelievable detail.

"W-What... the fuck.." I stuttered.

Two.. Maybe _three_ disemboweled humans were scattered, their organs, intestines, livers and kidneys trailing behind. Trembling, shocked to my mind's comprehending ability, once backed up to the enclosure my worst fears played out in action. Dripping above my head, landing in the strands of my hair, warm fluids seeped to my bangs, outlining the bridge of my nose. From the quick glance, my heart skipped, realizing the crimson red staining my face. I jolted away from the sprinkling blood, witnessing a man tangled in his limbs, pinned to the ceiling, his abdomen gashed open, intestines hanging like ropes. His eyes were gouged out and his cavern hung wide open, skin peeling from his face exposing the bone and rotten muscle.

After that image stained my frontal lobe, I bolted for the closest exit, lunging the door open, stumbling to my knees, throwing up and clasping my stomach. Coughing up the bits of chunks in my mouth, letting them hit the ground, I was starting to wish that I had went blind. On my hands and knees, wiping the excess vomit from my lips, I gradually stood up. Inclining to my feet, I faced the narrow, long hallway. There was a dim light planted midway in the chaos, illuminating only barely of the entire halls. Double gurneys rested on either side of the passageway. Carved writing and inked blood blanketed the fortifications in meaningless quotes like: _'Without insanity we are nothing', 'Fear is the only way humans learn', 'Death conquers all', 'Turn to God and he'll abandon you'_.

Those quotes may have no meaning to me, but they were still frightening. And the environment surrounding me did not ease anything, I was starting to conclude that I, myself, was beginning to loose intact on reality. What in the world was with this place? Where am I? How did I even get here?

During the midst of my wondering, I heard a slam come from a door behind me. There was footsteps from whatever thing lurks in my shadow, the breathing of the creature was intense as though it was in a panicked state. I could feel my heart rate rising as the sounds coming from it lingered closer... and closer.

That was it. This was the end for me. I clenched my eyes shut and held in my oxygen, shaking in complete mortification.

_/Author's note: Okay, procrastinating on my other story. Here's a short, new chapter of my next creation from Onodera's point of view!/_


End file.
